mysticguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scorpiany/Game Improvement Ideas
Introduction I have been gathering information about Mystic Guardians, recording community requests, and locationg glitches in the game for the past several months, and have put together a thurough description of what I believe are ways to ensure succesful development and maintanances of the game. I am aware that the list contains a lot of information and may take a long time to read, but I would appreciate it if you would take the time to go over it. I am also aware of the time and money that will be required to follow through with the plan, but I believe that it is the best way to ensure future sucess of the game and company. In order to demonstrate why I believe why this course of action will be so beneficial for the game and company, I have included a list of the approxiamted costs, donations, and profits that will result for various courses of action. Increasing the Game's Database One of the first things that needs to be done to ensure the success of the game and company, is increasing the game's fanbase. For several months, I was unable to figure out a way to increase the fanbase in a way other than advertising, but recently, I realized that the best way to do that, is to add several significant updates that create a visible difference, and then request that Armor Games post it in the New Games section as they do with other online games that have been updated, such as Wartune and Mini Heroes. The first time that I saw Wartune posted in the New Games section, it got about half a million plays. After that, the number of plays continued to go up, but at a much slower. After it got updated however and got re-posted onto the New Games section, it gained another half a million plays to a million plays. If the same thing happens with Mystic Guardians, it will probably gain half a million plays. Why obviously not all online games players keep playing a particular online game, there's still a lot that do. I also have a lot of experience with online games, and I always keep an eye out for the community's questions and requests, and now, I know almost exactly what the community wants from any online game. And while each online game is unique, the most succesful online games have the same type of features that entice more players in. I will talk about that in further detail in another section. Required Updates There are certain updates that need to be done in order to ensure success of Mystic Guardians. Some of those updates are: *Increasing player's freedom in the beginning of the game (Size of update: 2/10) :: Give the player more freedom of movement in the beginning of the game instead of the game moving the character automatically. The tip boxes will tell the player where to go in the very beginning. *Making Tip/Hint boxes to increase player's understanding of basic concepts/features of the game (Size of update: 4/10) :: Add little pop-up windows (in-game) that give the player tips and hints about the game, as well as explain some of the features of the game and explain how to do certain things like selling guardians. *Making the beginning of the game easier (Size of update: 3/10) :: Many players complain about the diffulcuty of the game in the ver ybeginning. I believe that the wild guardians in the Southern Forest should be easier to defeat, and give a little bit more experience. *Make minor bug fixes (Size of update: 3/10) :: Fix some of the glitches that have been found, and make some spelling/grammar fixes in some of the dialoge boxes. *Prevent spammers in the chat (Size of update: Unknown) :: Add a spammer prevention system like in Bush Whacker 2 *Add enticing features to the game, and make saving up for Trainer Tokens more worth it are the semi-required updates (Size of update: 6/10) :: Add some new features to the game. See section below for more detail. *Make certain events/achievements more "exciting" (Size of update: 3/10) :: Add some visualizations when an achievement is earned. *Add a player reporting system (Size of update: Unknown) :: Add a player report system like in Bush Whacker 2. Semi-Required Updates These updates are not all required, but at least several of them or updates like them should be selected and added to make the game have more features and more exciting, which is a key to success for all online games. Some of these updates are: *Adding new guardians (Size of update: 6/10) :: Add some new guardians *Add achievement rewards (Size of update: 4/10) :: Add rewards for completing achieements. It will also encourage new players to come back to the game after their first play. *Add more achievements (Size of update: 3/10) :: Add some new achievements. *Add new areas (This update should be added eventually, but for now, it won't be possible to add) (Size of update: 10/10) :: Add some new areas like the Swamp, and maybe an icy area and/or lava area and/or a cloud area. *Change the layout of certain game features (Size of update: 3/10) :: Make some of the game's buttons easier to find. Labeling them might help as well. *Add more items in the shop (Size of update: 7/10) :: Add some new items in the shop. I will go into more detail about this later. *Add several items in the shop, either for Trainer Tokens or another sort of currency that can only be purchased only with real money, that will entice players to purchase the premium currency (Size of update: 7/10) :: Add some premium items in the shop such as guardian equips has relics which are bascially the same thing except they only raise stats, however, they are proving to be very succesful. But because they can be purchased with a semi-premium currency (one that can be purchased or earned in game like Trainer Tokens), they aren't generating as much profit as they could be if there were also some that could only be purchased with a premium currency as well as ones that can be bought with a semi-premium currency *Add some improvements to the story line (Size of update: 4/10) :: Add some minor improvements to the story line, especially near the beginning to make it more exciting. *Events (Size of update: 5/10) :: Add some events like in Bush Whacker 2 *Raise the level cap. :: Raise the level cap to level 35 or 40. Any players that spent level up cookies should get the cookies back though. Cost To Profit Ratios Of course adding updates to the game will take a lot of money, but I believe that the profits that will be earned from those updates will be much greater than the cost of actually making the updates if all goes well. Note: The Size of Update is a collective size of update. Size of update 1 is equal to several small updates (Up to 4/10 size), while Size 10 is equal to several large updates including adding at least 1 new area. Note: Profits are based off of the minimum profits that will be earned in several months Note: Donation sizes are based off of donations from the current Mystic Guardians community. The donations amount may increase significantly if old members donate as well to see some updates. Kickstarter campaigns would still earn the most money and would make the updates fairly easy to add (money wise), as long as the goal for profit is reachable. Note: The estamated profit is very hard to calculate, but, asuming all of the updates gain at least several thousand players, then these are the approximate profit amounts from the first few months. All of the profit and donation values may be very inaccurate however, as I don't know how many consistent players the updates will gain. Note: All of the profit values are assuming a Kickstarter campaign will be used to fund the entire update (even if it won't be used). I don't know what the profit values would be if the company's money is used to fund the updates. Note: The profit values are only from Armor Games users, I haven't calculated the profit from Kongregate yet. Size of Update Profit Donations 1 $5,000 $50-$100 2 $7,000 $60-$100 3 $8,000 $70-$120 4 $15,000 $100-$150 5 $35,000 $150-$500 6 $50,000 $200-$750 7 $75,000 $300-$1,000 8 $90,000 $500-$1,500 9 Unknown $600-$1,750 10 Unknown $750-$2,000 Glitches *There has been a chat glitch identified in which occasionally, the first word of a player's message appears at a random time after the message has been sent *There has been a glitch identified in which when a player begins decending the mountain in the Western Peak at a certain angle, he will appear to be climbing as well as traveling at climbinb speed even when the character is not climbing anymore. *A cosmetic glitch has been identified in which when a guardian levels up, occasionally at the level up screen, guild perks aren't included in the stat calculation and it appears that the stat has dropped, while the stat is actually still correct in the "My Guardians App" after a new area is entered or the game has been reloaded. This has freaked out a few players though. *A glitch has been identified in which after a player finishes a PvP match, there will be multiple of the same player (other players in North New Haven), or a player appears to be in a different position than they actually are. *A glitch has been identified in which after a player turns off the game and visits it later on, they are forced to battle a wild guardian that they've battled before. When the player finishes the battle, they are returned to the previous location. For me, the same glitch occured, except all of my guardians appeared to be a lower level, and the Trainer Tokens that I had earned and moves that I had bought had been lost. This was fixed when I reloaded the game though. *A glitch has been identified where after a player loses a PvP match and they press "Go to clinic", the ground turns black, their player disappears, and the game freezes. This is resolved when the player reloads the game. Community Requests Here is a list of some of the things that I have heard the community request that happens in the game. I appologize for any repeat requests, I just recorded them as I got them. *New areas *Raising the level cap *New guardians *The beginning of the game be easier *All PvP guardians be in the PvP rotation *PvP guardians be removed (this was only one player, but I'm still including it so you'll have the best idea of what the community asks for) *Removing toll gates *Lowering the cost of toll gates *Make Gold more useful *Better graphics *More storyline *More guardians *Less Battlepoints for PvP guardians *Faster ways to level guardians up *More character modules (not sure what this one means) *Diffulcuty settings *Less hard bots in PvP *Less difficult final trainers in PvT leagues *Higher level cap *Friends can send Trainer Tokens and Gold *Variety of character looks *Add character levels *Earning more Trainer Tokens from defeating Trainers *More time to earn PvP guardians *Gold can be traded for Trainer Tokens *Players start off with more Gold and Trainer Tokens *Trading *Higher level cap *Requesting from friends *New areas *Reduce the PvP wait timer from 1 minute to 30 seconds *A setting where you can decide the PvP match wait time Category:Blog posts